The present invention relates a detection device for an optical configuration, in particular for a confocal microscope with a detector, a pinhole aperture located before the detector in a beam path of a detection light, and a lens located before the pinhole aperture to focus the detection light on the pinhole aperture. The present invention further relates to a beam expander and a confocal microscope that is dependent on a wavelength.